


To Keep You Safe

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm not marking the underage warning, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN, Just know that the IDEA is there, M/M, There are mentions of a pedophilia kink, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: John knew he wasn't wired right. So he did everything he could to keep his boys safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square: JohnSam  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with him. Really. He loved both his sons. So much. More than a father should honestly. He was lucky when he found Mary. What he shared with her was something special, something that would make him forget how much of a monster her was. 

 

She never called him a monster. He was able to confess to her his desires for certain taboo things. She told him that it wasn’t something that made him a monster, it never made him any less worthy of love, she even went as far as helping him, talking to him about it, encouraging him to use his imagination and steered him to safer alternatives. 

 

Now that she was gone though, it was harder. He wasn’t sure how he was suppose to handle it. It was easier, hunting down real monsters, to deal with what he truly was. When they boy were tiny it was easy too. 

 

Once they started getting older it became harder. Dean, was hard. He reminded him so much of Mary, he was so pretty too. It tore him up. So every time a stray thought would cross his mind he would remind Dean how he always had to keep Sammy safe, he always had to do what was right, protect his family, his little brother, from all the monsters (including him). Then he left Dean with Sammy as often as possible. 

 

Sammy, that was the hardest. He didn’t remind John of Mary in his looks, as Sam grew, so did John’s desire for him. He was gone more and more, he would intentionally start fights with Sam, angry at himself, or maybe Sam for making him feel the way he did. It was the only way to distance him, to protect Sam. Sam would never understand, it wasn’t that John hated him, he loved him too much.

 

It was only in the days alone, Sam and Dean safely tucked away in some roach infested hotel, that he would give in. He would lay back in the darkness, stripping his hard cock, imagining his sweet little boy, small mouth and hands doing things to John.   
It was then he would bite his lip, holding back Sam’s name, he would finally let his orgasm rush through him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)


End file.
